tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Conquest
Conquest is an event where Guilds participate in a free-for-all contest to gain and hold territory on a map of Acheron. Conquest was introduced on March 27th, 2015 with the Conquest of Acheron. Overview Conquest is a weekend event that runs for three days, from Friday to Monday. The Conquest map is available through the War tab in Guild. The map contains several regions which guilds compete over. Guilds gain Influence ( ) over each region individually by winning battles there, and every four hours guilds are awarded Conquest Points ( ) and access to Fortress cards ( ) depending on their rank by Influence. At the end of the event, rewards are given out based on each guild's Conquest Point ranking ( ), with requirements for personal total Influence gained as well. Battling Players have an energy bar that holds 25 Attacks ( ). These attacks regenerate one every 30 minutes. Regeneration stops four hours before the end of the event. Players can choose to attack any region they choose. If they win, their guild will gain 50 Influence ( ) in that region. If they lose, their guild will only gain 5 Influence. All battles in Conquest are fought in Surge mode, which means the defender plays first. Opponents are selected from guilds with a similar global rank to your guild. Battleground Effects Each region has its own Battleground Effect. These effects do not change in strength over the course of the event. Markers Guild Officers and Leaders can place markers on regions in order to direct guild members. Marked zones will sort to the front of the list and markers appear on the main map. Each region can be marked with a maximum of one marker. There are four markers available: * Attack * Defend * Avoid * Skull Scoring Every half hour, the influence scoreboards update. Every four hours, the region rankings update. When this happens, guilds score Conquest Points ( ) and gain or lose access to Fortress cards based on their ranking. Conquest Point rewards are not cumulative. You score however many points are in the topmost point tier you have access to. Likewise, Fortress cards are only provided at the highest level you have unlocked. If you have a level 2 Fortress unlocked, you will not also receive a level 1 version. In addition, all Influence totals decay immediately after the ranking updates. Fortresses Like in Guild Wars and Raids, your guild can deploy Fortresses to assist you in battle. However, unlike those other events, in Conquest which Fortresses you have are based on which regions you have Influence over. You will deploy up to five Fortresses that your guild has access to, in both offense and defense battles. The Fortresses deployed will be from the five regions your guild is highest ranked in, in order of rank. In addition, Fortresses cannot be damaged or directly upgraded during an event, so Guild Points ( ) and Repair Kits ( ) are not used. Region Types There are four types of regions, and each one awards different amounts of points and different types of Fortresses. : Epic Fortress : Legendary Fortress : Vindicator Fortress Harbinger Conquest 9/19/2015 - 9/22/2015 Invasion Conquest 8/14/2015 - 8/17/2015 Annexation Conquest 7/10/2015 - 7/13/2015 Liberation Conquest 6/5/2015 - 6/8/2015 Ascendant Conquest 5/8/2015 - 5/11/2015 Conquest of Acheron 3/27/2015 - 3/30/2015